


He Was A Skater Boy

by SinisterMind



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, Oops, ashton isn't in here, calum isn't in here much either, highschool!muke, i like it tho, skater!muke, teenager!luke, teenager!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterMind/pseuds/SinisterMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a boy, he was also a boy….can I make it any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was A Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't based off Sk8er Boi by Avril only the title and summary are

Michael liked to skateboard. That’s what people at his school knew him for. He carried it around with him in the halls, leaving it in his locker for classes and ride it to and from school. It was something that kept him moving without moving too much and was just something he did to pass time. 

 

On the weekends he’d spend nearly the entire day at the skate park, trying out new tricks and perfecting the old ones. There were people at the skate park who idolised him which he found weird, he was only 16 years old and some of the people there were in their early 20’s. 

 

Some girls were there too. Some came to actually skate, some came with siblings or some came to scope out the skater boys. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been hit on by a few of the girls, it’s happened a few times but he’s shot them all down. He didn’t exactly swing that way. 

 

Not many people expected Michael to be gay. It was the talk of the year level when he came out, by accident too, he was just with one of his few friends and they had tried to get him with a girl that sat next to Michael in English. Michael had said in a very loud voice “I LIKE DICK” and that was that. No one really cared that he was gay, a few boys were wary but he didn’t care. 

 

Skating was Michael’s escape you could say. He could skate forever, not even doing tricks in the bowl, just skating in a straight line away from his small town on the outskirts of Sydney. You could tell he was one of those pop punk skater kids, no questions asked. He wanted to leave, he wanted to escape and he wanted to be free. He couldn’t be free when he was in the middle of Year 10 and not even being legal to do anything. 

 

It’s not like he didn’t appreciate everything he had in his hometown, he was grateful for having a roof above his head, parents who loved him, a few good friends, an education and everything like that but he wasn’t free. It was like he was a bird in a cage, a bird in a cage has loving owners, a home, maybe another bird with him for company, and access to food and water but it was still trapped. 

 

Michael was the bird. 

 

Michael sat on the edge of the skating ramps, his plaid shirt covered arms crossed over his jean clad knees. He was watching the other people skate, squinting his eyes to avoid the sun. He could see some of the people he had gotten to know over the last year or so doing some airs and grinds near the rails. He watched as someone who was obviously knew, slipped off his board and fuck up his elbow. 

 

The idiot should have worn elbow pads, you shouldn’t be ashamed of wearing knee and elbow pads when starting out – heck he should still be wearing them but it’s been ages since he’s fallen off and now only stick to the helmet. 

 

He also watched as a girl made a face at one of the boys who was obviously giving her a hard time for being a girl and skateboarding. He watched as the boy’s face turned from cocky to completely in awe as she did a perfect 180 degree turn at the opposite end of the ramp. 

 

“You okay?” a voice asked knocking him out of his watching. He looked to his left to see a boy around his age, maybe younger, standing there leaning against a black and white checked board. 

 

“I’m good” Michael nodded not making a move to stand up, he was content with sitting on his board to the side. “Just taking a little break”

 

“You come here often?” the boy asked sitting his board down and taking a seat.

 

“Every weekend and sometimes after school” Michael looked at him. “I’m Michael”

 

“Luke” the boy – Luke – replied. “I just moved here a few weeks ago and I’m glad I finally found the skate park”

 

“It’s a pretty good park here” 

 

“Yeah, it looks good” Luke ruffled his hair and moved his fringe that was just shorter than Michael’s out of his eyes. “Well, it was nice meeting you Michael but I’m going to have a skate now”

 

Michael and Luke got close after that day at the skate park. They would see each other at the skate park every weekend and even skate home together as Luke lived a few streets away from Michael. It was strange, Michael hadn’t made a move to be friends with any of the other people at the park but Luke was different. 

 

“Luke you fucker” Michael yelled as Luke zoomed past him on his board. “Fucking slow down”

 

“You go faster than you piece of shit” Luke yelled from ahead, turning the top half of his body around to look back at Michael who was a few metres behind. “Hurry up!”

 

“Jesus Christ! Calm down” Michael shouted back, putting his foot on the ground to give him more speed. Michael gained speed as Luke slowed down to turn a corner and soon they were side by side. “You’re such a loser”

 

“You’re a dork” Luke replied with a smile, none of the names they called each other meant anything. Luke used his foot to push off and darted ahead once again, he could hear Michael grumbling behind him but heard the sound of wheels on concrete so he assumed Michael was catching up to him again. 

 

“Luke!” Michael yelled “Watch out” 

 

Michael watched as Luke’s skateboard crashed into a branch that had fallen off the tree from the storm the night before and before Michael could stop himself, crashed into the same branch. 

 

He landed half on grass, half on Luke so he didn’t have that bad of landing, Luke on the other hand had a slightly worse landing plus Michael landing on top of him. 

 

Michael quickly rolled off Luke and sat up, wincing slightly as he did so. 

 

“You okay?” Michael asked looking over at the slightly smaller boy. Luke groaned a little before letting out a little laugh. 

 

“You have really pretty eyes” Luke stated and then paused. “Well eye because I can only see one at the moment”

 

“Um thanks?” Michael questioned, he never thought about his eyes that much, they were pretty normal. “You have a nice eye too”

 

“Care to help me up?” Luke asked as he watched Michael stand up and brush off his jeans. Michael laughed softly before leaning over to grab his hand and yank him. Michael hadn’t anticipated how light Luke was and ended up tugging much harder than necessary up from the ground ultimately causing Luke to crash into his chest. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout that” Michael mumbled feeling a little embarrassed. He looked down slightly to see Luke shrug and make no move away from him.

 

“Quite like this position” Luke says quietly but then moves away anyway. 

 

Michael started seeing Luke in a different light ever since that day in the park. Something had sparked in his mind that hey maybe he liked Luke more than a friend and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It didn’t alarm him, he didn’t even care that he liked his friend. He didn’t act any different when they hung out but he couldn’t help look and think about him differently. 

 

Michael sat in class on a Friday afternoon, daydreaming about going to the skate park with Luke after school. It was boring and all he wanted to do was feel the wind through his hair as he did tricks on his board. The bell rang and Michael left the class without a second glance. He caught up with Calum in the hallway and together they walked to their lockers. 

 

“Are you taking anyone to the social?” Calum asked making Michael’s eyebrows furrow. 

 

“There’s a social?” he asked turning towards Calum.

 

“Yeah? How don’t you know? There’s posters everywhere about it and it’s all anyone in this year talks about”

 

“Oh”

 

“Why not take Luke? You two are together yeah?” Calum questioned 

 

“What? No?! We’re not together” Michael spluttered making Calum even more confused.

 

“I thought you were! I see how you look at him and how he looks like you, I just assumed”

 

Michael thought long and hard about what Calum said to him. Maybe he could take Luke to his social. They could go as friends anyway. Maybe he should ask him. 

 

“Hey Luke” Michael started as he and Luke sat on the edge of the bowl. “My school is having a year 10 social next week and I was wondering if you would um maybe like to go um with me?”

 

“Like together?” Luke asked turning his body towards Michael

 

“Well yeah but not like as a couple” Michael drifted off 

 

“I’d still go with you either way”

 

“Oh. Well. It’s next Friday and you can come to my house and then my mum can drop us off?”

 

“Sounds good”

 

Michael was nervous as he stood in front of his mirror in his best pair of black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt that looked the exact same as his school uniform and a black tie. He wanted to wear a black button down and a red tie so he could be like Billie Joe Armstrong but he left everything to the last minute and is stuck with this.   
He tightened the laces on his black converse and adjusted his fringe – he has to keep the emo skater hair just right. 

 

Michael walked down to where his parents were sitting in the lounge room, both simultaneously looked up from whatever they were doing to look at their son in the doorway. 

 

“You look very handsome, Michael” his mother praised standing up and going to hug her son. “Luke and you are going to be the best couple there”

 

“Mum, we’re not together” 

 

“Regardless”

 

Luke arrived 10 minutes later, he was wearing a similar outfit to Michael except a black button down rather than a white. Michael was secretly a bit annoyed that he didn’t wear a red tie so at least one of them could be American Idiot Billie Joe Armstrong. But Luke looked really fucking good. Even if Michael could see his white socks through the shoelace holes in his converse. 

 

After about a million pictures of them standing next to each other against the white door, they finally got to leave. Luke insisted that his mum was outside and would drive them there and back again and that Michael’s mother didn’t need to worry. 

 

When the two boys were outside, Michael couldn’t see Luke’s mother’s car anywhere. He turned around to tell Luke so but didn’t get a chance to speak as Luke was standing behind him holding two skateboards. One was Luke’s black and white checked deck and the other was plain black with All Time Low’s FUCK with the U as their skull on the deck.

 

“Thought we could ride in style” Luke smirked as he dropped both onto the sidewalk. He put one foot on his own board and turned to Michael. “You ready? I don’t want my date running late to his own social”

 

Michael didn’t say anything as he put his foot on the board. He was smiling so Luke knew he was happy. Luke smiled back and pushed off with his other foot and Michael soon followed. The boys sped down the sidewalk, doing a few easy tricks here and there, until they were at the school. Luke took the boards and hid them in a bush before grabbing Michael’s hand and leading him into the school – which really Michael should be doing. 

 

They could hear the overplayed songs from the top charts blaring before they even entered the gym and soon they were engulfed in bodies and music and teachers gushing over how amazing everyone looked. 

 

“Michael! You made it!” he heard Calum shout and soon enough he was being pulled into a ‘bro’ hug from Calum. 

 

“This is Luke” Michael introduced the two as they had never formally met. 

 

“Dude you could have totally gone American Idiot Billie Joe Armstrong if you had a red tie” Calum immediately said giving Luke a glance. 

 

“That’s what I was thinking too” Michael laughed

 

“Well I didn’t have a red tie but I think this comes quite close” Luke laughs along as well. 

 

Michael and Luke didn’t really dance, they stood to the side and watched people. They weren’t very keen on the music they played.   
Luke leaned over and whispered something to Michael in which Michael immediately agreed too. 

 

Both boys looked at the exit and saw that the teachers had moved from their stationary spot to keep people from leaving. They quickly made their way towards the door and left the overcrowded gym. They walked towards the entrance of the school and over to where they hid the skateboards. Without a word they jumped on them and made their way to the one place they felt like they belonged. 

 

The skate park was empty as it should be late on a Friday night. Two boys stood on the edge of the bowl before skating around the edges, doing little tricks as they did so. It was weird skating in such formalish clothes but neither of the boys cared. Michael had taken his tie off and it was now tied around his head, like a bandana whereas Luke had just loosened his and it fell against his chest. 

 

“Hey” Luke suddenly said, coming to a halt in the middle of the bowl. Michael started slowing down so he was also in the middle.

 

“Yeah?” he asked panting slightly as he did so. 

 

“I know we went to your social as just friends but do you want to come to mine as more than that?”

 

“I what I yes! Yes what I yes just yes” Michael stuttered out “I didn’t know you were gay”

 

“I’m not” Luke shrugged “But I am bisexual and I do like you”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” Michael says as he put his hands to his face. “I’ve liked you for ages now and I didn’t even know you liked boys”

 

“Well, now you do and I’m glad you feel the same way” Luke says moving closer towards Michael. Michael’s hands dropped from his face and made their way to Luke’s waist. Luke moved his arms so they were draped over Michael’s shoulders and they were just looking into each other’s eyes. 

 

“We haven’t gone on a date yet but I really want to kiss you” Michael breathed out, his fringe falling out of the tie wrapped around his head. Luke hummed in agreement as turned his face slightly upwards. 

 

“Let’s just pretend your social was our first date” Luke says quietly. Michael took a shuddery breath before connecting their lips. It was everything he ever imagined, it was soft and quick but it meant the world to both boys. 

 

“Wow” Michael laughed out of nervousness 

 

“Wow” Luke agreed taking a step away from Michael. Luke stomped on the end of his board so it was now in his hand. “What about we go back to yours so your parents aren’t worried?”

 

Nothing really changed between the two boys. Probably the biggest change was changing their relationship status on Facebook to ‘In a Relationship’. They didn’t change the way they acted around each other that much, they still insulted each other – if not more and they still went to the skate park every weekend. 

 

Michael sat on his board watching as Luke did spins as he went on the ramp. He smiled as Luke landed on one of the bases of the ramp and looked at Michael smiling widely. Michael smiled back. 

 

“Come on skater boy! Let’s see what you’ve got” Luke shouted. Michael shook his head fondly at his boyfriend but went over anyway to go on the ramp. 

 

Michael could feel the wind going through his hair, his plaid shirt billowing behind him as he glided along. He felt free, like he could do anything. The birds in the cage had escaped and were flying around the house. Michael and Luke were the birds.


End file.
